


Just For Fun

by samatoki



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Banri Being Annoying, Kissing, M/M, Tenma Being Dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samatoki/pseuds/samatoki
Summary: “What? You just kiss whoever you’re with when you’re bored?” Tenma mumbled, face still bright red.





	Just For Fun

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this months ago
> 
>  
> 
> stan banten

“Hey, Tenma. Wanna kiss?”

The question came suddenly on a hot afternoon, Banri and Tenma were sat on the floor next to a fan as they tried to cool off. 

“Eh.....? H-Huh?..” It took Tenma twenty-five seconds to absorb his question, and then another ten to ponder if he had heard him wrong, before he realized what Banri was asking, and then his face went hot.

“It’s not that big of a deal, I’m just bored, you know?” Banri said, seemingly unbothered, like it really wasn’t a big deal to him.

“What? You just kiss whoever you’re with when you’re bored?” He mumbled, face still bright red. 

Banri didn’t answer that, and just moved closer to Tenma, reaching out to caress his face softly. Suddenly this felt all too real, like Banri was actually about to kiss Tenma for a reason that wasn’t just boredom. His head started to spin and his instincts caused him to move away.

“I didn’t say yes, you know.” He stuttered out.

“I guess you’re right,” Banri hummed, “Well, do you?” He hadn’t moved his hand where it rested on Tenma’s cheek. 

Tenma stared at him, searched his face for any signs that he was just messing with him, or trying to get some reaction out of him.. but all he saw was pure boredom in the other’s eyes.

“Fine.. I don’t care.” He finally answered, and Banri started moving closer to him without saying another word.

Tenma’s heart started pounding as he felt sweat drip down his forehead, and he closed his eyes tight, waiting for the feeling of lips against his own. He didn’t feel that, however and just heard the soft sound of Banri’s laughter. Was it just a joke then? Did he make himself look like a fool? Tenma felt his heart drop.

“What? Have you never kissed someone?” 

Tenma opened his eyes to glare at Banri, “I have! O-only for dramas but.. it still counts!”

Banri laughed again, and Tenma started to feel like he was being made fun of, but the thought quickly disappeared as Banri started leaning in again and this time Tenma closed his eyes gently, and soon felt Banri’s lips press against his own. 

Since Tenma did have to learn how to kiss for acting, he was good at it. Banri seemed to be too. Was it his “I’m Banri and I’m good at everything” thing or did he just have experience? Tenma would rather not have to think about that though. 

He couldn’t really think about that either, not when Banri was licking at his lips and then shoving his tongue inside his mouth. He moved his hand from his face to his waist, then slid that hand up his shirt. Tenma shivered at the feeling of a cold hand against his skin. Why were his hands so cold anyway..? He didn’t have time to ponder this as that hand started traveling higher until it reached his chest, causing Tenma to gasp into his mouth. 

Tenma didn’t know what to do with his hands and just kept them at his sides. He didn’t have to keep worrying about that however, because after biting at his bottom lip, Banri pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between their lips. 

Banri’s face was red, and his breathing was heavy but he still looked uninterested, like that really meant nothing, and it was making Tenma feel something he’d rather not feel. 

Tenma had to catch his breath before he spoke up, “Was that really out of boredom?” He blurted out the question he’s been dying to ask since Banri proposed the idea of them kissing. 

“Or did you really just want to kiss me?” 

Banri stared at him blankly. Oh god, Tenma thought. This was it, wasn’t it? Banri was going to tell him he’s an idiot for thinking that kiss meant anything, he would do that with anyone, he was just bored, for real. 

Banri started laughing, and Tenma’s stomach started twisting. He was going to cry, wasn’t he?

“You’re so stupid, Tenma.” 

There it was.. He really was an idiot, why would he ever think-

Suddenly, he was enveloped in a hug, the weight caused him to fall on his back, which resulted in Banri laying on top of him. His arms were wrapped around Tenma’s waist and his head was buried in the crook of his neck, his hair tickling the skin there. 

Banri lifted his head up to look at the confused expression that adorned Tenma’s face. There was a small smile on Banri’s lips and a fondness in his eyes that replaced the bored, indifferent expression he’s been wearing this entire time.

Tenma felt like he was going to be sick. 

“God, you’re so cute.” 

His head started spinning.

“Banri.... Can you get off of me?” He said after a moment of silence. 

He complied, and Tenma sat up, looking down at his shirt as he straightened it out so he didn’t have to look Banri in the eyes. 

He was forced too, however, when Banri took his chin between his fingers and lifted his head, causing Tenma to have to look up at him. 

“You really are an idiot if you think I’d kiss you like that for no reason.” 

Tenma shoved Banri’s hand away, but didn’t break eye contact, “How was I supposed to know?! You looked like you didn’t care at all! Were you just acting to look cool, idiot?” 

It was Banri’s turn to flush in embarrassment, which caused a satisfied feeling to build up in Tenma. Finally, he stopped acting so unbothered by this all. 

“Shut up!” Banri yelled back. 

“Hm. It was good acting though.. not as good as me, of course.” Tenma felt a lot more calm than he did a few minutes ago. After he learned Banri’s true feelings, he even felt a surge of confidence. 

Banri glared at him, but the glare softened and a beat of silence followed.

“Go out with me.”

“We go out all the time.”

“You know what I mean- Like a date.” 

Tenma hummed as if he was in deep thought, “Let me think about i-“ 

He was cut off by chaste kiss pressed to his mouth.

“Please.” Banri whispered into his lips once he pulled away.

“Yeah, okay.” Tenma smiled at him, the flush on his face as prominent as ever.


End file.
